


Lost

by Lynx_of_the_Storms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Orignal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_of_the_Storms/pseuds/Lynx_of_the_Storms
Summary: A day in the life of an soon-to-be Ultimate Actress.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> {} Is translated into English from Japnese

“{Hey, Arai. Who are you going for?}” Arai snapped out of her daze, and stared at REDACTED for too long before getting the hint. She threw her shoulders back and gestured widely. “{Oh, you know, whoever Mrs. Haku thinks I would fit best.}” I want Donna. 

REDACTED giggled at her, before nudging Arai with one of her elbows, her arms clutching her school stuff. “{Of course you do, Rai. You’ll be anything Haku wants you to be.}” She flipped her hair with derision, missing Arai’s eye roll. “{But the real question is if you can hit Sophie’s high notes. Because you know she’s giving it to you.}” She gave the actress a knowing look and wiggled her eyebrows. I don’t want to be Sophie.

Arai shrugged and kept on walking through the hallways, exaggerating her walk. “{I don’t know, I think I’ll be ag reat Pepper.}” REDACTED snickered, jogging to keep up. “{You look great with that look.}” Look? Arai glanced at her companion with an unreadable expression, before deciding rolling with the punches. She already stood out like a sore thumb, why not make it more so?

“{Excuse me, I am the look. Don’t tell me you disagree, I know you like ___. He’s basically Pepper anyway.}” Please like me. REDACTED mock slapped her, laughing, before dashing off to the theatre room, shoes squeaking on the floors. “{See you at auditions, Sophia.}” 

“{But-}” And so Arai stood awkwardly, cursing quietly to herself as REDACTED scampered blissfully off. Students brushed past her, giving a little more force than necessary as they ran to the subways, and back to their sanctuaries. The actress clenched her teeth and put her head down, trying to stay under the radar as she maneuvered her way to the very edge of the school. Heads turned, but Arai kept her gaze ahead and steamrolled across whispered landmines.

After a minute, most of the students had fled to their homes, and she was brave enough to come out of hiding without her protection. She made her way to the theatre room with a forced swagger, hidden snickers fueling her speed. “{Lookin’ good, Rai!}” Stop looking at me like that. “{Going to auditions, eh Sophie?}” Stop calling me that. “{She’s pretty for a-}” STOP CALLING ME THAT- Arai slammed the door shut. 

“{Hey, Rai! Welcome back, you want your usual, right?}” Asked Mrs. Haku, sitting in her usual seat. Arai gave the After School Theatre director an easy grin, hiding her desperation with a too familiar mask of friendliness. “{Yep! If you give me Cheez-its though, I’m legally allowed to sacrifice you to Chi-Arlotte}.” Why does this make me sick?

“{Good to hear you haven’t changed. I assume you’re going for Sophie this year?}” Why do I say yes? “{Yeah, gotta reach for the stars, am I right?}” Mrs. Haku brightened up, and smiled widely at her. Why can’t I say no to this? Why can’t I get into Hope’s Peak being Donna “{Well, I’m glad you are, because… what are you doing? Those aren’t Sophie’s lines.}”

…

“{I’m trying out for Donna. Might as well, you know?}” Arai smiled at Mrs. Haku again, but it wasn’t like her other casual ones. This one had a steel behind it that the woman hadn’t seen in a long time. After all, Arai wasn’t called the Starr of ~~~~ for nothing- a person didn’t get good at acting because they gave into other people’s demands. 

“{... okay. Try out for whoever if you want, I’m pretty sure ==== got a concussion, so we’ll take anyone we can get.}” 

And so Arai picked up her lines and practiced them again and again and again and again into the dead of night for weeks. One didn’t memorize their lines because they related to their character- they memorized their lines through hard work and association.

Sometimes the best actors memorize their lines by sacrificing relationships with parents and friends.

Sometimes the best actor does both.


End file.
